


This Freedom Doesn't Scare Me at All

by Your1upGirl



Series: Aerith Week 2021 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aerith Week 2021, Day 5: Boundless Freedom, I describe how someone looks as they are very injured, Slight Clerith because I can't help myself, also, also some Namiku for the same reason, but the ships are not the main focus of the story, enjoy, i won't make it too graphic but I wanted to put that in the warnings just in case, not too sure how I feel about this one but uhhh..., they are like my top ships so I had to, this is about Aerith and Namine :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your1upGirl/pseuds/Your1upGirl
Summary: A bit of an AU where the stories of FF7r and KH are combined to create this fanfic. There are going to be somethings that don't match the FF universe but just roll with it for this fic. Aerith talks about freedom with Naminé who is experiencing everything herself.
Series: Aerith Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149536
Kudos: 3





	This Freedom Doesn't Scare Me at All

“Cid, just give me a list! You don’t have to explain what each part does!”

“Last time I gave you a list, you came back with things that were never even on there!”

“But did you use them?”

“I’ll just wait outside…” Aerith quickly got herself out of the argument that was about to explode between Cid and Cloud. It was just going to be a simple errand run but when Cid wanted parts for his computer, it became an all day endeavor. He would get mad if you got the wrong one. Even if you followed the list to a T, he would still find something wrong with it.

“THEN WHY NOT JUST BUY THEM YOURSELF CID?!?” Ah, Aerith heard that Yuffie caught wind of the debate. It’s a good thing Merlin wasn’t home, he would have had all of their heads...Maybe she should give him a call? Her thought was interrupted when she saw Naminé sitting in the flowers. Her head was tilted up at the sky and a sketchbook in her lap.

"Hello Naminé, may I join you?"

Naminé was startled for just a moment before responding, "Oh yes, sorry I just got distracted." Aerith fixed her dress and sat next to her. She noticed that there was some art supplies near her and on the page of the book was the sky above them and some of the buildings in the square. "Do you ever just look up at the sky?" The question came out of nowhere and sounded more rhetorical so Aerith remained silent so the young girl could continue. "The sky looks so different every place you go. The sunrise on Destiny Island is different than the sunset in Twilight Town. And the evening sky in the Land of Departure is vastly different that the daytime here in Radiant Garden." As Naminé talked to Aerith, she flipped through her sketch book. She had different skies of each location she named. "I try to draw the sky where ever I go but, it just doesn't give the real thing justice. It was one thing to see everything through Sora's memories, but to experience everything for myself." Naminé took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "This is like nothing I have ever experienced before." Aerith just listened to Naminé. It was nice to see the girl experience this new life she got to have. Her smile was still there but Aerith could see her eyes had a somber look to them, "Riku says he's going to ask the King if we can take the Gummi ship and go to all the different worlds they went to but, I just feel all that open world it I just..." 

"You get scared?"

"Yeah. Do you know that feeling?"

"I think I know that feeling all too well." Aerith fixed her dress. Naminé was waiting for her to continue and Aerith sighed. "Cloud, Leon, Tifa, we aren't actually from Radiant Garden. We're actually from a place called Midgar."

"What was Midgar like?"

"I have no idea. You see, I was born in a lab. What I mean is that my mom had me in a lab. For the first few years of my life, I was trapped. It was just me, my mom, and the scientists who would run tests on us. It was awful. The only resemblance of outside I got to experience were from the stories that my Mother would read to me."

"I had no idea."

"It's okay, no one really knew. Plus, it's not something that I really talk about."

"You don't have to tell me if this is too much for you."

"No, sometimes it's good to talk about these things. I lived in the lab for the first few years of my life. Then, when I was maybe about eight? Nine? My mom decided she would take me and we would escape. How she was able to come up with a plan to get us out of there was beyond me. But she did it. Unfortunately for us, that was the same day that the Heartless attack our world and we lost it to darkness. Up until that moment, I thought that the world was just as beautiful as the way I imagined it in the book." Aerith hugged her knees close to her as she remembered. "I was so _terrified _as she carried me outside. Everything was falling, the sky was an awful mix of black, yellow, and purple. People were being turned into Heartless. I was traumatized."__

__

__"Your Mother, did she turn into..."_ _

__

__Aerith shook her head, "No. As she ran, a part of a building fell in front of us. It caused us to fall into the slums below. My Mother took most of the fall to keep me safe. Even when I told her I would walk, she wouldn't let me go. At this point she could barely move and she fell. The fall was too much for her. And of course, because luck was on our side that day, more debris fell on her. It pinned her to the ground. It was the first time I looked at her since we escaped. Her face was bloodied and her left arm had a gash that ran down her forearm. Her lip was cut and so was the top of her head. She wouldn't move and I could see that the Darkness was coming closer. I called out for help and tied to move her, but of course I couldn't do anything. Cid found us as he was taking everyone to his Gummi ship. He ran to us and my Mother just said, _Take care of Aerith _." Aerith wiped a tear from her cheek and continued. "I must have passed out because we made it to Radiant Garden and I was in a bed at Merlin's house."____

___ _

___Naminé leaned in close to Aerith doing anything she could to comfort her, "What happened once you made it here?"_ _ _

___ _

___"I didn't leave my room. I was young and in my mind I connected the idea of escaping to the world ending again. I thought that if I even looked outside everything would collapse. So, I kept my door closed at all times and the curtains drawn. Everyone would try to get me to go outside but I was so afraid of the unknown that was out there. I thought that going outside would ruin everything all over again. I did that until I was about thirteen." Aerith looked down at Naminé who remained at her side. "But, I wasn't a complete hermit. I would talk to Yuffie and Tifa when they went out to the market place. Cid would talk to me about dinner recommendations or just how my day was. And Merlin brought me books. He saw that I brought the one my Mother would read to me so her would give me some of his old ones. My favorite was the one about flora and fauna. It was very large, each page was full of descriptions of how to take care of plants and animals. The plants fascinated me the most."_ _ _

___ _

___"How did Cloud help you?"_ _ _

___ _

___"Well Could, he was an introvert and would only see me if other people were in the room. But then one day he came to my room with a potted plant in his arms. He placed it on my dresser and said, 'It's one thing to look at them in pictures but I thought you might like the real deal.' That's what started it all." Aerith went into greater detail of how Cloud would bring her a new plant for her room until it eventually looked like a green house. "On my thirteenth birthday he brought me beautiful yellow lilies, but of course at that point there was no room for them." Aerith sighed as she recalled this memory and Naminé patiently waiting for her to continue, "I knew what he was going to say next, he said if I wanted more I would have to plant some outside." Aerith shook her head and laughed, "I wanted to throw him out of my room at that moment, flowers or not."___

___ _

___Naminé laughed with her, "So what did you do?"_ _ _

___ _

___"Well I didn't throw him out, but he could tell I was apprehensive about leaving my room. So he just told me, 'Aerith, you can't be afraid of living your life just because something bad may happen. Bad things happen to people all the time, but that doesn't stop everyone from experiencing the good.' He held out his hand for me to take. And even though I was screaming internally, I knew he was right. So I took his hand and we walked outside. Cloud didn't care that I held on to him. If anything he held me tighter when he felt that I was shaking. Finally, I walked out the door to this same beautiful sky that you see." They both looked up again. "When I stayed inside my room, it felt as thought the air was also suffocating me. I was trapped by my own fear. But when I walked outside, I could finally breathe again. I cried at how fresh the air, the breeze, everything felt so freeing."___

___ _

___"Sorry, that little anecdote I had, I guess I needed to talk about it after all." Aerith gave a nervous laugh but Naminé shook her head with a smile._ _ _

___ _

___"No, don't worry, I understand what you were trying to tell me. I can't be afraid of all this freedom I now have. I was so used to being trapped that it became the only thing I knew. But know that I have a heart. The only thing that's stopping me is me." Naminé stood up with a new resolve. "I'm going with Riku! Nothing I going to stop me. Maybe we can invite Sora and Kairi too."_ _ _

___ _

___"That's the spirit, but something tells me that Riku would like to go with just you." Naminé didn't have too much time to think about what she meant because Cloud came up behind them._ _ _

___ _

___"Hey, you ready? Cid finally gave me a list."_ _ _

___ _

___"Mhm. Naminé would you like to come with us? We could get you some art supplies or a new dress for when you go with Riku?"_ _ _

___ _

___Naminé had packed her things and was ready to head home but stopped, "Oh, you wouldn't mind?"_ _ _

___ _

___"No, not at all." Cloud smiled at her and took the small messenger bag that held her sketch book and color pencils. Standing in between them Naminé held Cloud's hand in her left and Aerith's in her right as they walked to the market place._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, have a great day c:


End file.
